Unexpected Changes
by iyluvrgrl2004
Summary: Chapter 4 was edited 4 the better! Kagome has left Inuyasha and has gone with Koga, and Naraku has yet to be defeated! But another will soon take Kagome's place in the group and Inuyasha's heart. Who is this girl? r&r plz!
1. Farewell Kagome

**A Light in Dark Places**

A beautiful young woman was walking through a dense forest. She was very depressed, as her husband had died recently. She had a 3 year old son, and she needed a man around the house to keep her and the child company, but no one stayed with the woman long. Her family had an awful curse, and they wanted no part of it. She bagan to cry.

................................................................................................................................................

A young wolf demon male was walking around in the woods surrounding his clan's den. He was the leader of the wolf demon clan, but his mate had just been killed by a huge and terrible demon earlier in the month. He was lonely, and so was his 3 year old cub. His cub needed a mother's care, and he was not able to find another mate almost as perfect as his last. He kept on walking.

................................................................................................................................................

The young wolf demon spotted the beautiful lady, and immediately fell in love. He comforted her, and they soon grew inseperable. The wolf demon asked the woman to become his mate, and she accepted. Both of their hopes and dreams had come true.

................................................................................................................................................

Soon after the two mated, the woman became pregnant. But, one day, when the woman was about 7 months pregnant, the huge and terrible demon attacked again. The wolf demon was killed trying to pretect his mate, and the woman was wounded soon after his death. Then, not much later, she began to have cramps around her waist... the child was ready to be born. The child was soon born, and it was a beautiful baby girl. The woman named her Kakiya, which means "the light".

................................................................................................................................................

The baby girl grew to resemble her mother, but was as strong as her wolf demon father. But something wonderful had happened to her blood on the night she was born. Because her mother had been severely wounded and was grief stricken by her mate's death, she was happiness for her mother when she was miserable. She killed the huge demon just by being born! She was not a half wolf demon, but a half Rainbow demon...a born protecter of anyone in need of help.

................................................................................................................................................

**Chapter 1: Farewell Kagome!**

..............................................................17 years later..............................................................

"No! You cannot go with that stupid wolf!!"

A man was telling this to a woman, but kind of forcefully. He was about 18 in age, and he was a hottie!! He wore all red, but this was no ordinary garment, nor was it stained by blood...this is a fire rat skin; it is tougher than the toughest armor! He had long silvery hair down to his waist, and he had two small puppy ears poking out of the top of his head. He had a sword tied around his upper body. But, like the man and everything else he carried, it was not ordinary. This sword, the Tetsusaiga, was made from his father's fang, and was very powerful. When it was drawn to protect a human, it changed from a rusty-looking, blunt old sword to a fang-shaped killer! The man's name is Inuyasha, and he is a dog demon. But he is not exactly the scariest thing in the world right now...

"Yes, I can!!! Since when are you MY boss, huh, Inuyasha?!?!?"

The woman shouted this back at the Inuyasha. She was about 16 years old, and she wore a white long sleeved blouse and a short green skirt. A large Shikon shard was attached to a pretty necklace around her neck. Her pretty black hair ran down to her middle back, but the usually pretty girl was not-so-pretty now. She wore a look of sheer anger! And when Kagome, the woman I have just described, gets angry, you REALLY don't want to mess with her...Inuyasha learned that the hard way too, I'm afraid. -

"SIT!!!"

Kagome's last word had caused Inuyasha to slam face first into the ground! Now he would have been getting very angry, but somehow he felt like he just couldn't get mad at Kagome. He was so upset that she had decided to go with Koga, a wolf demon that he loathed, instead of him. _How many times can I be betrayed in one stinkin' lifetime! _he thought. _First Kikyo, now Kagome! Almost every woman I like seems to fall into the hands of another man! _He got up slowly, and said to Kagome, "Like I said, you can't leave! With these prayer beads, I'll be able to follow you!! Thanks to Kaede, we're bound 'till these damned beads come off!!"

Kagome was so mad, she walked right up to him and again shouted "SIT, BOY!!" Inuyasha again slammed into the ground. Kagome grabbed at the necklace, and pulled. The necklace shattered! _She broke the bond!_ though Inuyasha. But not only were the necklace and the bond broken, but so was Inuyasha's heart. Immediately the beads vaporized before his eyes, and the last bit of Kagome he could have kept with him forever, vanished...he could never get it back.

He stood up, and looked up in time to see Kagome walking off with the tall, skinny but muscular wolf demon, Koga. He, too, had feelings for Kagome.

_Maybe if I had told her howI felt sooner,_ Inuyasha thought,_ she might have stayed with me a bit longer._

He ran in front of Koga and Kagome and drew the Tetsusaiga. It transformed into the fang almost immediately.

"Get your bloody stinkin' hands off of her you mangy wolf, or I'll kill everyone in your clan, including you, in the blink of an eye!!" shouted an angry Inuyasha. But Koga protested.

"Ah, but there is something you must have forgotten. Kagome has chosen to become part of our clan. If you kill EVERYONE in the clan, you'll have to kill her too, you know." Koga, upon saying this, changed his expression from surprise, from Inuyasha's confronting him, to a notable smirk. Inuyasha realized what he said, and changed his mind:

"I'll kill everyone EXCEPT kagome in the blink of an eye then!!" he shouted. But Koga only drew Kagome closer to him. Inuyasha raised his terrific Tetsusaiga, but was stopped in mid swing by a sudden...

"STOP!!! PUT AWAY YOUR WEAPONS!!! THEY WIL NOT SETTLE ANYTHING!!!"

_That voice...It's not familiar to me..._Inuyasha began to think really hard_...It's a woman's voice...but it's not anyone I can even know or remember...who can it be???_

................................................................................................................................................

sorry if im confusing anyonre with this new character im adding to the story...if u hav any questions, u can add a review an ill try an get bac to ya...thanx!! ill get the next chapter up soon for those of ya who like the story so far - enjoy the rest!!!


	2. The Protector: Kakiya

sorrie... i forgot to put this in Ch 1.....

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or any related material -

....................................................................................................................................................

**Chapter 2: The Protector**

A young monk, no doubt one of Inuyasha's companions, was standing nearby. He wore ordinary monastic clothes {a black robe with a purple sash, along with a powerful golden walking staff}, but trust me...he was no ordinary monk. This was Miroku, and he was also badly inflicted by a curse from Naraku. He had a kazana, or wind tunnel, in his right hand, and it served as a powerful void...anything that was sucked in pretty much ceased to exist!! Naraku gave this curse to Miroku's grandfather, and it was to be passed down through the family until Naraku died. But Miroku only has a little time left to kill Naraku...he is only 20 years old, but the kazana spreads over one's body until the person is completely devoured by it!! Then they themselves cease to exist!!! That is why Miroku must find Naraku...and fast. But Miroku's family is also a family of lechers...thus earning the nickname "lecherous bouzu" {bouzu = an insulting term to a Buddist monk/priest}from Inuyasha. Miroku likes to rub women's rear ends, expecially his female companion Sango, a 19 year old demon slayer who also travels with them...she is beautiful but strong. Whenever miroku gropes her, she yells "HENTAI!!!" and then gives him a good strong slap {then followed by a red hand-shaped bruise on his face -. Miroku has not even learned the lesson yet, too, even after almost being with her for 5 months!

Miroku was thinking really hard... _I have heard that voice before... If only I could remember who it is... _He didn't have to think long, because soon a girl of about 16 showed up from nowhere. She was kind of short, but her aura was proud and good to Inuyasha. She wore clothing similar to that of Koga's armor; covered with tufts of fur and metal. She had a very beautiful face, and she appeared to be a very proud teenage girl. She had her black hair tied up in a neat ponytail, but even though it was tied up, the tip of it was still reaching to her waist!!

As she walked by Miroku, who was hidden by the crowd of wolf demons, he noticed who she was... "That's Kakiya!!" he said aloud but to himself. It was too bad Sango heard him, though.

"Oh, no! Her too?! Miroku, how many women do you know?!?"

"I'll explain how I know her later, Sango... it's a long story." Miroku now wore a surprised look, but he was smiling.

Kakiya marched up to Koga and Inuyasha. Inuyasha put away Tetsusaiga, and was staring into the face of a demoness he thought had to be a wolf demon. But he was wrong...

"Koga, every time I leave you alone, you start another fight! I can't just leave you alone for one minute!! What is the argument this time, huh?!" she said.

"Uh...Uh..." was all Koga could get out, so he pointed to Kagome. Kagome was also amazed, it seemed, by how beautiful Kakiya was. She was astounished, and kind of lost. Kakiya notice what was going on.

"So the fight is over you, eh? Well, leave it to Koga to fight over women, he fights over almost everything. But, then again, so do most wolf demons. So, I guess, to stop the fight, Kagome will choose who she wants to go with..."

Inuyasha somehow got out what he wanted to say. "You can't do that! She wants to go with Koga!! There'll be nothin' in this fer me!!!"

"You need to let me finish, and maybe you'll see what's in it for you." As soon as Kakiya said this, Inuyasha was tongue-tied again, and didn't speak for several minutes. Kakiya continued: "If my young dog demon friend here is NOT chosen, he will get Koga's two Jewel Shards in his legs. If Koga isn't chosen, he will get to keep his two Jewel Shards, but he will loose Kagome to the dog demon. Got it?" Both demon's nodded yes, as both of them were stunned. "OK, then... Kagome, who do you choose?"

She didn't need to hesitate..."Koga."

"OK, then, Koga. She's yours. But he still gets his prize," she said motioning to Inuyasha. She took his hand, held the palm skyward, and immediately the two shards in Koga's legs began to glow...then thelight faded. The light soon appeared again, but not in Koga's legs...it was in Inuyasha's upturned hand. Kakiya closed his hand, with the shards inside. But then she turned quickly toward Kagome..."I sense another Shikon Shard that was not taken..." She went over to Kagome, and took off her necklace. It had a very large Shikon Jewel on it, and she almost went balistic! But, almost immediately, Kakiya and Inuyasha were headed toward Miroku, Sango, and a small and cute, but angry, 6 year old fox demon named Shippo. Meanwhile, Koga turned with an enraged Kagome, but he was able to calm her down with a simple but gentle kiss on her forehead. They went home to his den.

Miroku was still surprised. "MIROKU!!!" was the last thing he heard before the beautiful girl was being held in his arms in a comfortable hug.

"Kakiya!! I thought you were dead!!"


	3. The Whole Story

**Chapter 3: The Whole Story**

"You thought she was dead, eh??" Sango asked. She was very angry; you could tell by her red face and very fierce look. "Is this yet ANOTHER fiance, Miroku? Or just a friend from the past?"

Silence. Miroku and Inuyasha were suddenly silent, and kind of scared of Sango's wrath. Kakiya was the first to speak. "I shall explain later tonight...Miroku and I have some catching up to do."

...................................................................................................................................................

Later that night, around a small campfire, Miroku and Kakiya sat across from each other, while Inuyasha sat near Kakiya, and Sango, who was now somewhat calmed down, sat next to Miroku. Kirara, Sango's size-changing cat demon, sat in her lap. Shippo was sitting on Kakiya's shoulder eating some crackers that he saved up from Kagome's trips to her time. He had gotten over Kagome's leaving the group, and had really started to warm up to Kakiya as Kagome's replacement. _Kagome wasn't worth it if she did that to Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and I, _thought the young fox demon. _She was kind of a jerk anyways, now that I look at it._

"I think it's about time," said Miroku. Inuyasha, who had been eating a small fruit, suddenly looked up at Kakiya and waited for her to start telling them how she knew Miroku. Sango looked angrily at her, and Shippo was still eating his few crackers. "Go on," continued Miroku.

"OK. It all begins recently after Miroku's father's death, about 17 years ago. Mother was walking through a small woods when a wolf demon saw her..." she started...but Inuyasha interrupted her.

"I'll bet it was Kouga, wasn't it?"

"Nope...Koga's father." Kakiya went on as if Inuyasha had never interrupted her. She really didn't mind it, actually. "They fell in love, but Father never knew about Mother's side of the family. She had a 4 year old son, who happened to be Miroku."

Sango's expression suddenly went from anger to surprise. "You're related to him?!?"

"He's my half brother...but so is Koga," Kakiya stated. "But, not long after that, they mated...I was the result. But right before I was born, a large demon sent by the demon Naraku to kill my father who he didn't like at all. It killed my father, who tried as hard as he could to protect my mother. She got away, but was overcome by grief at the loss. A few moments later, I was born."

"I heard that just by being born, Mother's joy and Kakiya's pure aura killed off the demon," Miroku added, "but mother was fatally wounded. She died about a month later, and Kakiya and I were sent to our uncle's house to live. But about 4 years ago, another demon destroyed that village. Kakiya and I escaped, but we got separated in the dense forest surrounding our village. I thought Kakiya was dead, and I had failed Mother by not taking care of her, so I went and become a monk. I still don't know what happened, but now I know she's alive, at least."

"You're about to find out, Miroku. I was found by Koga and his wolf tribe. Koga knew I was his half sister, and so he took me to his den and nursed my wounds. He told me about my true past, as my family kept my true identity hidden from me. I didn't believe him at first, until he removed a spell scroll from my back that made my real ears look like human ears. Then I believed him. He taught me all I know about my powers, and then he told me that I am a natural born 'Defender of the Innocent'. I usually don't fight unless I have to, though; I usually negotiate peace."

Inuyasha was now looking as if he had just seen an amazing magic trick of a magician; he was surprised, in other words. Shippo was done eating his crackers. He had heard rumors about Kakiya and her Rainbow Demoness qualities, but he never knew she was realated to Miroku, the Lecher. "Then how come you don't exactly act like Miroku?" were the first words to escape his mouth.

Everyone but Kakiya didn't understand what he was asking, and wore a look of confusion. "He inherits the lecherousy from his father, and the kazana {hell hole} from his father." Now they understood what he was saying, but they were still amazed at what they had heard. Sango later appologized to Miroku and Kakiya for her behavior, and all was well.

................................................................................................................................................

sry i havent posted this chapter for a while...i was away for a while in Yellowstone National Park for two weeks...sry 2 keep y'all waitin

Chapter 3: Peaceful Times will be up ASAP -


	4. Peaceful Times and the Start of Somethin...

**Chapter 4: Peaceful Times**

OnE mOnTh LaTeR

"I ment to ask you this earlier, Inuyasha, but I keep forgetting: about how long have you known Miroku?"

"O, 'bout a year 'r so." Kakiya and Inuyasha were walking in a meadow, talking. It had been one whole month since Inuyasha had drawn Tetsusaiga from its scabbard to fight Koga, but he didn't really mind; he felt peaceful. He didn't even carry Tetsusaiga with him because he hadn't needed to use it lately. Lately he had been spending a lot of time with Kakiya, and he knew very well that she hated the carrying of any weapon unless in battle, where you would obviously need them. It was kind of weird thinking back to the day he, Kagome {he shuddered when he thought of her} and Shippo had met Miroku, then Miroku had stolen Kagome {another shiver} and he had threatened to kill him...._Better not tell her about that,_ he thought, _she might get a little mad._ "Why do you ask?"

"O, I was just wonderin'. No biggie." Kakiya replied. _Wow. I wonder how long he'll have to put up with my lecherous older brother, _she thought. _He must be getting a bit annoyed with him. Although, I have to admit seeing Sango's red hand-mark on his face everytime he gropes her is funny! _She let out a small giggle.

It did not go unnoticed either. "What 'r you laughin' at?" Inuyasha said in his tough-guy manner.

"I was just thinking about how amusing the results of Miroku's groping Sango can be. You know, the red hand-mark on the side of his face...It is kind of amusing." Inuyasha, who thought she was laughing at him for some odd reason, had to let out a sigh of relief. Kakiya noticed that, and added "I wasn't laughing at you , if that's what you were asking about."

Silence...for a minute or so. Kakiya looked up at Inuyasha. _Maybe it's the light, or maybe I'm just really thinking about it now, but he is really cute,_ thought the young demoness.

As she was looking up at him, she tripped on a small stone in the meadow. Luckily, Inuyasha grabbed her waist and pulled her back up by her hand before she hit the ground. "Be a little more careful next time, 'K?" she said, a slight grin on his face. _He's even cuter when he smiles: I wish he would do it more often,_ she thought.

_She's beautiful. A little clumsy, but now that I think about it, she is a beauty, _was the one thought that went through his head at that moment. they continued walking, but Inuyasha still held on to Kakiya's hand. They started to head slowly back to Miroku and Sango at the camp, which was an hours walk away. Both had the same thought going through their head: _This could be the start of something really great._

When they got back to camp, Miroku and Shippo were taking an afternoon snooze. Sango was cooking dinner, which was just soup Kagome had told her how to make. She didn't go to sleep because she still didn't trust Miroku enough to go to sleep and have him near her. Sango's back was to Inuyasha and Kakiya when they got back, and they tried to stay unnoticed. They wanted to surprise Sango by scaring her before she saw them.

It wasn't long before Sango spoke..."Hey guys. How was your walk?"

Inuyasha and Kakiya were puzzled. _How did she know we were back? We never made a sound! _

"How did you know it was us?" asked Inuyasha.

"Kirara usually purrs when Kakiya comes back from a walk."

"Funny....I didn't hear her purring when we came back, " Inuyasha said, kind of sarcasticly.

"That's because she only purrs when kakiya comes back from a walk alone...she growls when you come back with her," Sango joked, a slight smile streaking across her face.

"Ha ha ha, I forgot how to laugh," was all Inuyasha could come up with with his face as red as it was from embarrassment.

Inuyasha soon forgot about the joke though...Miroku yelled, sat bolt upright, and was now wide awake and seemed very alarmed.

"What is it?!" Kakiya asked, in an urgent tone of voice.

"Naraku is near!" was all he could answer.

hope u guys like the edited version! i sorta forgot to type the last part wen i posted the last chapter, but now its here...enjoy -


	5. The Final Battle for the Shikon No Tama

i edited chapter 4, and changed the ending....u can read it again if ur lost now, cuz it wood seem like it skipped some things if u dont...sry 4 the inconviniences :-(

**Chapter 5: The Final Battle for the Sacred Jewel**

"Naraku is near!"

Inuyasha suddenly picked up a familiar scent with his strong nose. "Yup, he was here all right. Sorry to break it to ya monk, but he isn't now."

"If I may be so kind as to state my opinion," Kakiya entered into the conversation, "I would say he was standing right over there last night. Since we weren't at camp, we wouldn't have seen him. He must have been looking for these," she added, taking off Kagome's necklace with a huge chunk of the Shikon no Tama Jewel attached to it. She was chosen to carry them, as she would be the least expected to carry them, mainly because everyone knew she hated the Jewel and its creators. She knew it took the good out of almost everything, and she didn't like that.

"You're most likely correct," added Sango. "We should get moving, now that he knows where our camp is. Who's turn is it to try and wake up Shippo?" No one liked to wake Shippo up, as he was almost impossible to arouse him from sleep. He slept like a log.

It was Inuyasha's turn, and he did what he usually tried to do... he picked him up off of Kirara, and dropped him to the ground. He didn't even wake up, even though this usually woke him. So Inuyasha tried shaking him in the air... that didn't work either. He then tried stomping on his tail...

"YOUCH!!!!!"

It could have been heard a million miles away. Inuyasha, Kakiya, Miroku, and Sango all covered their ears, and even Kirara paniced.

"What cha do that for?!?!" Shippo yelled, massaging his tail. He was livid. His face was as red as his tail, and he was scary-looking, even to Inuyasha, who backed away.

"We need help looking for Naraku," Kakiya explained. "He was at our camp last night when we were sleeping near the spring, so we didn't know he was there. Miroku and Inuyasha both have a feeling that he was nearby a while ago, so we're looking for him."

"Oh." Shippo was calmed down now. "Well, let's get crackin'."

They continued to walk for another hour. Miroku and Sango were talking, and suddenly Kakiya saw something...

"Shhh!" She saw something in the sky flying around...."It's Kagura."

She landed, and spotted Inuyasha and the gang. "You're still looking for him?"

"Well yeah, wench!" Inuyasha blurted out. "He has Shards of the Shikon Jewel! Obviously we're looking for him!!"

"Hmph! You won't find him here! He's west in that village! But you didn't hear that from me," Kagura soon vanished on her large leaf in the wind.

"Okay then, she's helpful," said Miroku when they came to a fork in the road.

"She said west, so we should take the right," Inuyasha thought out loud. "If we go left, we'll head north."

"I say he's right," agreed Shippo.

Sango disagreed. "That doesn't look to promising. It seems to turn left as the road goes on. I say we turn around to were we saw Kagura, then head west through the woods."

"OK. All in favor of going right and killing Naraku tonight when he is in human form tonight say 'I'," Kakiya said, trying to settle it. Three 'I''s were heard, one from each Inuyasha, Shippo,and Miroku. Sango still didn't think it was right. "He's only human one night out of the month, Sango. If we don't hurry, we'll have to wait another month for this chance. C'mon, we'll check it out on Kirara's back."

They flew up, and saw that Inuyasha was right. When they touched back down, they started out immediately, and soon came to a small but emptied village. Everyone was dead, and thrown into piles by the gates to the villiage. "Ewww," was all the group could say.

A deep purple light was seen at the far end of the village. "So...You have found me at last, Inuyasha," a dark menacing voice said.

"Show yourself, Naraku you bastard!" Inuyasha shouted at the top of his lungs. But suddenly, he started to transform. _NO! Not now! This cannot happen now! How will I protect her?_ he yelled at himself. He was human now, it was too late. He drew Tetsusaiga anyway. _Naraku is human tonight, so I can kill him! He has no power now, and I am stronger than him! I can win!_

Inuyasha charged, sword drawn, towards the villian. He swung, but Naraku dodged it. Inuyasha swung again, but this time he got him, but barely. Immidiately Inuyasha was hit by Naraku's poisonous body fluids. It burned, too. _What? This cannot be happening! He's human! _Inuyasha suddenly got weakened by the poison. Naraku backed away, and Sango sent Kirara for Inuyasha before he got killed. Miroku stood up against Naraku.

But Suddenly, a bright light started to glow from behind him. It was Kakiya, and she was pissed.

"Alright, Naraku, you wanna play? C'mon!" She challenged him, and he wasn't ready for what was about to come. Apparently neither were Miroku, Sango Inuyasha, and Shippo.

Kakiya was raised into the air, still aglow, and piercing beams flew through the air towards Naraku. He was hit, and he was defeated. Naraku was killed by the least likely person... a woman...the Rainbow demoness, Kakiya.

hope you like it! tell me what u think, cuz it gets better! and yes, Inuyasha does live ;-)

iyluvrgrl2004


	6. The Power of the Sacred Jewel

here it is...the final chapter!!! hope u enjoy it! -

**Chapter 6: The Power of the Shikon No Tama**

Inuyasha woke up from his unconciousness around noon on the next day. He had seen Kakiya's piercing beams of light, but was soon overcome by the poison. _If I was poisoned,_ he thought, _shouldn't I be dead since I was in my human state? _

He looked up and saw a familiar face looking down on him. It was Kakiya. "I see you've woken up," she said, a smile on her face.

"Yeah. Where're Miroku and Sango?" he asked, noticing that they were in the middle of a field, and the monk and Sango were nowhere to be seen.

"They went to the next villiage down the road a ways...they'll be back tomorrow or the next day. Shippo went with them to make sure Miroku doesn't advance on Sango," she said with a small giggle. Inuyasha couldn't help but let out a small laugh either. Kakiya continued, "We set up camp here."

"Oh," was all he could say at the time being...he didn't know what else to say.

"Miroku said I should take you for a walk when you wake up to see if your strength has come back," she said, as she helped him to his feet. They walked on for about 5 minutes in silence, holding hands "just in case you fall," Kakiya had said, but he knew she just really wanted to hold his hand. It was a lame excuse, too.

"Where's the Jewel?" Inuyasha asked, breaking the silence.

"It's gone."

"What?!?!?" He tried to sound angry, when he was only upset. "I was gonna use it to...er...to become a full demon!" He sort of lied. He really wanted it to make Kakiya a full demoness, as she would make a better demon than himself. But he didn't want her to know that yet.

"Well, I already wished on it. Sorry." She looked sad, and there was no lie in her expression. Inuyasha went from looking mad to looking a little confused.

"Whadiya mean?" he asked her, and she looked up at him with sad eyes.

"I thought you would have noticed a change in yourself." Now he was even more confused. She sighed. "I wished for you to become fully you-kai because you needed it to live last night after you went unconscious from the poison." She looked away. He understood now, and he was no longer upset. He knew for certain that she liked him now.

They continued walking. He squeezed her hand, and she looked up at him, which was just what he had wanted her to do. He leaned down, and kissed her gently on her cheek. When he backed away again, he saw that she looked amazed, but happy. She broke out of her little "Omigosh" trance, and hugged him. He hugged her back, and they stayed that way for a few minutes, just happy to be in each others presence. _At first I thought we would just be friends, _she thought. _Maybe I was wrong. We're more than friends, and I hope it stays that_ _way.....forever._

hope ya liked my story....review an tell me if ya think i shud make a sequal. :-)

****


End file.
